NUTRITOR MORTIS
by LexTheSheep
Summary: a girl heart broken finds her self awakened as a vampire


I'll always be stuck at 19 forever; I still remember the day this unnatural thing happened to me. Let me begin from when it started, I was 16 and in love and madly crazy for him, him being Xavier Thomas Carter he was the one man I loved the one man who was everything for me and yet I wasn't enough for him soon as I turned 18 we were fighting and yet all that matter was that we were together until that faithful day when everything turned down hill. It was at one of our friends party having seen you loves hands on another girls body make you wish you never knew both of them .

After that night i couldn't stand looking at him in the eyes so i left i ran to the one place i knew i could be safe and never have to listen to the rumours and half truth of cheaters storeys , it was only 3 weeks that i was there up in the blue hill that i found out i was 2months pregnant and that i couldn't kill the child that was my loves but i noe i was alone and i couldn't help myself raise this child and that Xavier and his lover wouldn't take care of this child and the only thing i could do was to do the one thing that would kill me but save me . An abortion!

It was the day the doctor would perform the abortion but what i didn't know was that it would be the last day i would walk this world human, i died on the table and yet i didn't cross over i stayed in my body i only left to be engulfed in lce the feeling was the worst feeling i have ever felt in my life it felt like my whole body was being burned alive by dry ice or maybe dumped in the ice pits of the summit of the ice lands .i remember first opening my eyes and realizing i was in a small space lined with cotton and i smelled like belch i soon realized i was in a box or more like a coffin i dug my way out and found that i could smell 6 kms away maybe 10kms and that my eyesight could see the real face of the moon i had no idea what i was and i had to get away from the city i died didn't i so then it would be weird seeing me walking around a grave yard so i ran faster than i ever though possible why running i smelled something so mouth-watering that i stop and my body formed a hunting crouch like i seen tiger or maybe a wolf would use to hunt its prey i followed this smell or scent for 5 km when i found a girl being beating by a man much older i wanted to find out what was happening i hid with in the shadows and listen to this strange exchange

"You stupid bitch, i told you if you didn't do what i told you this would happen"

"Please dad i didn't mean for the boy to be a cop, i am sorry it won't happen again "

"Oh, i know it won't happen again because you're finished "

The man aims a gun at the girls head, and yet I'm faster .the man is staring at me shocked while i stand in front of this no more than 16 year old girl and i bet look beautiful in what i was dressed in for my burial, but this man has no idea what he's dealing with he keeps calling me angel then the man said the most veil thing you can say about a small girl.

"she need to die the dirty whore pushed my drugs on to a cop their going to lead it back to me, the bitch needs to die to keep her mouth shut angel"

" yes call me an angel and ill bring angel fire down on you for hurting this poor girl, and yet im sure this girl will love to do what has been done to her by you , veil men like you should never walk this earth but them i wouldn't be able to feed now would i" i smirk at him

He stands there stunned and aims the gun at the girl i shot forward grab the gun and aim it at him

"So you like to play with guns do you now , what is the girls name" i all but scream at him

"Her name is Stevie, she is my child. You can't take her from me i own the little whore" he scream back at me

I stare at him and grin from ear to ear while planning what to do with him. I stare at him while longer then slowly for human eyes lower the gun

"Stevie i think it's your turn to show him what its like to feel your pain i see the scars under the makeup and the bruises you hide from seeing eyes no need to hind from me Stevie ill make sure he doesn't move"

I watched in the corner of my eye as Stevie got up from the ground grabbed something from under the lounge and hit her father over and over till he was all but red but Stevie isn't done yet she tells him to get out of her mother's house for she owns it not him and to take his drugs with him . he's about to laugh in her face when i cough to remind him that i was still standing there wait for my chance to drink his blood and kill him before he finds another plaything i think it's my turn now

"Stevie my name is Akira but if anyone asks you about me i am nutritor mortis. Now if you don't mind i would like to have some time with your father you won't have to worry about him anymore my sweet Stevie"

I grab the veil man before Stevie can tell me any different, i drape him over my shoulders and take off running till we hit dense bushland and stop so fast he come flying off my should and lands 10 feet in front of me in the dirt, i slowly make my way towards this man and crouch down ready to pounce on him if he makes the slightest move

"What the hell are you, you crazy bitch, where the hell are we" the veil man speaks

"You sir are going to full my needs just like you filled you needs by beating you own child you veil man" i say ever so sweetly to him

He stands there shocked and i take my chance and pounce on and sink my teeth into hid sweet smelling superior thyroid artery and take my drink , once this man is drained i drop him and leave him where he is at least Stevie can know what happened to her father. Finally i look down at myself and realize i have spilled nothing on me so i take off running to find my next kill


End file.
